Hopes in the Dark
by PoisonLimey
Summary: Emily and Ciara were in St.Louis when the infection hit, so they went to Georgia. This does have L4D characters in it. Left 4 Dead 1 and 2 characters. Rated T for cussing and suggestive themes. Ellis/OC Nick/OC Louis/Zoey Rochelle/Nick Rochelle/Francis
1. St Louis

**Alright so this is chapter 1 of my story, 'Hopes in the Dark,' This chapter is called, 'Meeting the city girls.' So this is basically my best friend, Ciara, and I in a zombie apocalypse. This is a L4D2 story with L4D 1 and 2 characters. We both have played Left 4 Dead 2 so we know this kinda thing. Well Enjoy.**

Underline = Audience being told about characters. _Italic _= Thoughts or emphasis. **Bold **= Author Notes

_**Bold Italic **_= Names of certain places or things. Ex._** Burger King**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM L4D; I ONLY OWN CIARA AND EMILY. ALL THE REST AND THE SPECIAL INFECTED BELONG TO VALVE.**

My name is Emily, I'm 22 years old. I was born in , Missouri. I headed to Georgia because I had never been there and I had heard that there was some kind of flu or virus or infection going on up north. Ciara and I were gonna get away from this deadly…..thing. 

My name is Ciara, I'm 23 years old. I was born in Fenton, Missouri. I headed to Georgia because Emily dragged me there. She told me that we had to get outta there cause there's 'infection' going bout up North. 

As they got into Emily's black Chevy Silverado, they heard screams, both human and inhuman. Emily turned around to see some of their neighbors running from a mob of pale bodies, all streaked with crimson.

_Oh my god. T-that's b-b-blood, _Emily thought.

"Ciara! We need to get our guns. NOW!" They ran and got the guns they both kept for protection. Emily had a magnum and Ciara had duel pistols.

Ciara had light brown hair that she kept undone, light blue eyes, glasses, and she was pale not inhumanly pale but pale. Ciara also had pouty lips, a gap in between her two front teeth, a slight Southern accent, and she really pretty. She was wearing her light grey skinny jeans, a black studded belt, purple V-neck with a black shirt underneath, black jacket with a complex design on the back, and some Toms on.

Emily has big blue eyes, dark brown hair that was down to the top of her breasts, and she was pale too. Emily also has full lips, straight teeth; she speaks with an accent that was mixed because she can speak Spanish, Greek, and English, and she is very pretty too. She was wearing dark navy blue skinny jeans, a blue tank top that said 'Caboose -1' on it, three necklaces on each longer than the one before the end one had a white charm on it, a grey and black sweatband on her wrist, a black belt that had purple studs on them, and had grey-white high-heeled boots that have black wraps around them on.

_Alright enough time for jokes, time to get this done_

They started to shoot at the mob. Out of the corner of her eye, Emily saw two knives that others had dropped. She grabbed the two and strapped them to her hips. When she lost her ammo in her magnum she pulled them both out. Running at the group of zombi-oh excuse me, _infected. _She still had her magnum strapped to her thigh. Ciara still shot beyond her.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR!" Something yelled from in front of her.

"OH GODDAMMIT!" Ciara and Emily yelled. The infected was like a friggin tank, would guns even work on it?

"TANK!" Emily yelled to Ciara. Their guns were doing nothing to it, so Emily told Ciara to distract it.

"Come on, big boy. Right this way….." (**A.N. God that sounds creepy .) **

Emily pulled her knife out of her belt. The 'tank' started running at Ciara, as it reached her, Emily did something she didn't even know she could do. She jumped on its back, her feet on its shoulders, and stabbed the knife into its skull. With a final roar, it finally fell.

Ciara and Emily covered their ears as more inhuman screams erupted in the air.

"Okay, TIME TO LEAVE! TIME TO GO!" Ciara yelled at Emily.

"What about our neighbors?" Emily looked at her wide-eyed neighbors.

"Fuck them, let's go."

Emily handed her neighbors her gun to protect themselves, a few others had taken out guns also. Emily and Ciara jogged to the Silverado. They hopped in and Emily floored it. Ciara (who can't stand if someone _touches_ her) grabbed Emily's hand.

'_Yeah, there's something wrong.' _

"Ciara, are you okay?" Emily looked at her friend with concern.

"Yeah I just…*Sigh*…need someone because everybody else is either dead or infected." Ciara sadly looked out the window.

Emily squeezed Ciara's hand tightly, "We're gonna make it through this, I promise."

Ciara pulled Emily into a hug. '_Holy SHIT. Yeah she's hella lonely.'_

"Thanks," Ciara said.

They spend the rest of the time driving in silence. The zombies though they didn't notice didn't stop outside the city.


	2. The Vannah

**This is the 2****nd**** chapter of my little fanfic '**_**Hopes in the Dark'**_**. It's called The Vannah. **

**If you saw in the last chapter a review by Ciara that's my best friend. Please review! The Left 4 Dead 2 characters ARE in this chapter. **

**3-Emily**

**P.S. Merry Christmas/ Chanukah/ Kwanza/ Day!**

**3 again-Emily**

Ciara looked around the lobby of the hotel/ Evacuation Center '_**The Vannah'**_, it was really busy.

People were yelling and screaming as though the infected were there. Gunshots were sounding from outside the hotel. The manager came out of his office and turned the news on.

"_Now we go to our on scene reporter Rochelle."_

"_Thank you, Terra. The people of Savannah are in a state of terror after a plague of the 'Green Flu' came from up north. Here are some steps to help you stay healthy during this outbreak. Report unusual behavior, barricade your homes, avoid all contact with infected individuals, and wait for official instruction. Signs of the infection are paler skin, lighter colored eyes, cannibalism, headaches, vomiting, and mood swings. The evacuation centers are at Liberty Mall and the Vannah. Times for pick-ups are 10:00AM, noon, 2:00PM, 4:00PM, 6:00PM, 8:00PM, and 10:00PM for both evacs. If you have questions, ask your nearest CEDA agent."_

"Who else thinks the camera cut-off a little too quickly?" Emily called. Most people nodded their heads. The gunshots stopped and screams erupted. Ciara ran to the door and looked out; CEDA agents were being attacked by those things.

"Everybody to the roof quickly!" Everyone started running. Emily stayed behind, Ciara yelled at her to go.

"NO! I TOLD YOU WE'D BOTH MAKE IT THROUGH THIS!" Ciara pushed Emily into another room.

"I don't care, go. I'll meet you later."

Emily ran to the roof, when she got there she noticed most of the people were gone and the helicopters were flying away. There were 4 other people up there too. There was an older round dark-skinned man; he had a purple and yellow FHS polo shirt, tan pants, black fingerless gloves, and black running shoes on. He was bald, had some stubble, and had dark brown eyes. He was lean but muscular.

The next man looked in his thirties; he had a dirtied white suit on, multiple gold rings, under it a baby blue shirt (which was open on the top), brown belt, and brown leather shoes on. On his collar he had a lipstick mark, on his chest there were 3 scratches, and on his neck was a hickey. He had some stubble, acid green eyes, and slicked back dark brown hair.

The next man was probably in his early twenties. He had pretty crystal blue eyes, brown hair, tan, had a blue tattoo on his left arm, was muscular, and had some stubble. He had a yellow '_**Bullshifters**_' shirt on, overalls that were tied around the hips, a blue and white trucker hat, and black worker boots on. In other words…..he was _fine_. F-I-N-E…fine. Fine meaning hot as hell.

The final person there was a woman. She was dark-skinned, with black hair in a bun on the back of her head, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a '_**Depeche mode,**_' a black belt on her waist, silver hoop earrings, tight blue skinny jeans, and brown knee-high boots. Emily remembered her as the producer on the news earlier.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" The oldest man yelled.

"Alright I think we get it, helicopters don't come back if you yell at them," Emily made the snide remark to him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

Nick went to her, "Names' Nick. What about you, beautiful?" Emily giggled, choosing to ignore the glares of Fatty Mcfat-fat and the girl.

"I'm Emily, Nick. Whoa wait a second you the conman Nick? Oh my god, you are a fucking legend among conners," Emily started talking to Nick about conning.

"Yeah, I am. Why do you care?" Nick reply was scathing.

"Oh, Nicolas. I'm quite the conwoman, a famous one at that." Everyone's eyes widened.

"You see I was born in St. Louis. It's like a damn recreational activity there."Nick internally promised himself he would protect this girl.

"HI! I'm Ellis. I run an auto shop round 'ere." Ellis all but yelled at her. Wow, she already had a stupid crush on him. Emily walked him to him and pinched his cheeks gently. Ellis relaxed when she did that.

"Ain't you the cutest thing I have ever seen. You're like a big, blue-eyed puppy. I like you," Ellis smiled widely.

Emily went to the table next to her; she grabbed a med-pack, two pistols and headed down to see if Ciara was still alive.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Nick yelled.

"I-I have a f-friend down here I-I *sniff* need to-to see if s-she's still alive," Nick grabbed one pistol, a health pack, and followed her. Ellis grabbed an axe, a health-kit, and followed them. Coach and Rochelle looked at each other, grabbed what they needed, and headed down after them.

"We ready?" Nick looked at his teammates.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Emily opened the door.

**Dun, dun duuun! Cliffhanger! Well please review and lemme know what should happen in the next chapter, but Ciara isn't dying. Sorry. **

**Well Merry Christmas or and Holidays you celebrate. I love you all!**

**3-Emily**


End file.
